Musings of a Ravenclaw
by wvvampire
Summary: My entries for the Harry Potter Fanfic Challenge Forum-wide Competition... Many characters/ratings/prompts to make appearances!
1. Vanish

_Challenge # 1_

_House: Ravenclaw_

_Prompt: Use the word 'vanish' at least two different ways._"

* * *

Evanesco!" Harry hurriedly vanished the parchment in front of him as Hermione entered the common room. He had been attempting to write a love letter to Ginny all day and, so far, had only managed to write two words: Dear Ginny. He felt like a failure.

"Hello Harry, were you actually attempting homework?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Err… yes, I suppose so."

"What do you mean you suppose? Either you were or you weren't."

Harry looked around dejectedly for a minute before his eyes lit upon his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. "I was reading up on some new moves for the Slytherin game next week," he lied, hoping she wouldn't call him on it.

"Uh-huh and my aunt is a hippopotamus."

"Am I really that see through, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking down in shame.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?

"You know, the girl who you've been mooning over night and day for three weeks now," Hermione's eyes twinkled as she leaned closer to Harry. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

Harry knew that Hermione was on to him. He sighed before saying, "Ginny. I just don't know what to do. She's my best friend's sister. Ron is going to kill me!" He placed his head in his hands and moaned.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Harry I have an idea. Bring your invisibility cloak and meet me here tonight after curfew." With that she disappeared upstairs, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

* * *

Harry peeked out from behind the curtains on his bed to see if any of his roommates were awake. Seeing no one and hearing only snoring, he quietly opened his trunk. Lying on top were both the map and his father's Invisibility cloak. He fingered the fabric, smiling wistfully, before pulling it out of the trunk and heading downstairs. He looked around the common room hoping to find Hermione. Instead he saw a note with his name on it pinned to the notice board. Curious, he opened the note and quickly scanned it. A gasp escaped from between his lips and the parchment slipped to the floor. He could not believe what he had just read. Before he could bend to pick the note up, Harry heard someone opening the portrait hole. Hurriedly pulling the cloak over his head, he just managed to fade from site before Hermione and Ginny entered the room.

"So Ginny have you told him yet?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she asked the question.

"Are you kidding me? I've been in love with him since the very first time I saw him. Sure, I can actually talk to him now instead of just making a fool of myself but," she paused and took a deep breath, "there's no way he feels the same way I do. I just don't think I could stand it if he laughed at me or even just told me no." Ginny's face fell as she thought about being rejected.

"Come on now Gin, you don't really think he could really turn down a sweetheart like you do you?" Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ginny's arm. "Besides, I know Harry, and I have a feeling you might be pleasantly surprised by his answer." As she said this, her eyes darted towards the notice board. Harry knew this was his cue, thanks to the note Hermione had left for him. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Harry pulled the cloak off of his shoulders and took a tentative step towards Ginny.

Ginny sniffed, unaware that the boy she was talking about was approaching her from behind, "I wish I could believe you Hermione I really do, but everything inside of me is saying you're wrong." She began to sob gently.

"And what if I told you that Hermione's right?" Harry had finally reached Ginny's side and was slowly pulling her to her feet. He brushed the tears from her face and gently tilted her head up. "I've been trying for weeks to figure out a way to tell you how I felt. In fact if it hadn't been for Hermione over here," he nodded in her direction, "I would still be upstairs attempting to write you a letter." He smiled and pulled the note from his pocket. "Harry, I know for a fact that Ginny loves you too. I'll bring her into the common room shortly. Tell her already! Hermione" he read.

"You had this planned from the beginning?" Ginny asked a smiling Hermione.

"Yup! And on that note I think I'm heading towards bed. You two don't get into any trouble down here," she warned, attempting to be serious but failing miserably. "Night!"

However, Harry and Ginny didn't hear her. They had both disappeared into each other's eyes and their own little world.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter, Quidditch Through The Ages, and everything else you recognize are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, etc. They are in no way, shape, or form mine.**


	2. The End of Myrtle

_Challenge # 2_

_House: Ravenclaw_

_Prompt: Write a story about 2 characters; one MUST be from your house. I chose Myrtle (Ravenclaw) and Olive Hornby (unknown, but for my purposes Slytherin)_

* * *

"Get out of here you bug-eyed freak!" Olive Hornby yelled at Myrtle. "You always ruin everything!" She attempted to clean up the spilled potion.

"I'm so sorry Olive! I never meant to turn your hair green! Oh why can't I do anything right?" Tears streamed down Myrtle's face as she attempted to help Olive. In doing so she knocked Billywig stingers into the remnants of the potion with her elbow, causing a huge explosion. Within minutes everyone in the dungeon was covered from head to foot in boils.

"Everyone to the hospital wing," Professor Slughorn cried.

"Hmmm isn't it funny how only Myrtle managed to escape the potion?" Olive teased Myrtle about her face, despite being in pain herself. She sneered then walked out of the room.

Myrtle headed into the nearest bathroom instead of heading to the hospital wing. "I swear one of these days Olive will regret making fun of me," she sniffed. "I can't help it my glasses are so big, its all Mummy could afford." She was still crying a half hour later when she heard someone enter the room. She listened for a moment before stepping out of the stall. "Hey boys aren't supposed to be here!" She glanced up, straight into the eyes of a basilisk.

Several hours later Olive entered the same bathroom. "Are you still in here crying Myrtle? Moaning, moping Myrtle with your bug-eyed glasses and acne riddled-f…" the words died on her lips as she spotted Myrtle's arm lying sprawled across the floor. "Myrtle?" Olive crept closer only to scream when Myrtle's ghost answered from across the room.

"I'm ok Olive. Why do you ask?" Olive screamed louder then fainted. "What did I say?" a perplexed Myrtle wondered aloud, before shrugging and disappearing.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter and all related entities are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. They are in no way, shape, or form mine._


	3. Hitting on Luna

_**Challenge #3**_

_**House:**__ Ravenclaw_

_**Prompt:**__ Use at _least_ 5 prompts from one of the eight sets. I chose set 8._

_lack of ideas_

_I can't do this_

_difficulties_

_fortunately_

_unfortunately_

_*insert stream of expletives here*_

_bright spark_

_**Warning:**__ Slight language this chapter._

* * *

She sat staring at the man standing across from her, sweating in fear. _"I can't do this," _she thought to herself, as the self-defense instructor gave directions in the background. There was no way in hell she could learn to defend herself from _him_. He had tormented her relentlessly during her Hogwarts years. He had called her every name in the book from 'Mudblood Lover' to the ever popular 'Looney Lovegood'. Luna took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself. She looked over at the man again. Everything about him, from his perfectly manicured nails to his designer gym clothes, screamed 'I'm rich!' just like it had in school. Who really wore designer gym clothes anyways? Damn Draco Malfoy, always having to prove he was better than everyone else. She looked up and watched helplessly as the man threw a punch at her. Fortunately, he saw her lack of reaction; unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it.

"Luna, why the hell didn't you block?" the instructor was suddenly screaming in her ear. "Are you having difficulties understanding what I'm telling you to do?"

She stared at him blankly, lacking any idea of how to answer, and wishing her shoulder would quit hurting. "I'm sorry sir. I just…"

"It was all my fault! I didn't give her enough of a warning before throwing the punch," Draco spoke up. Luna looked at him in shock. It was unlike him to take up for anyone, let alone her.

"Well be more careful next time! It's my job if one of you *insert stream of expletives here* gets seriously hurt. Try again. And this time _pay attention_!" He stalked off.

"Why'd you stick up for me?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Look Luna, I know I can be an ass, but," he paused, "I feel responsible for hurting you. You've been hurt enough in your life. I'm sorry." Draco looked up into Luna's eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Was he really apologizing for more than just the punch? Was there really a bright spark of hope that he really did care? She glanced feebly down at herself, trying to gain her composure. "It's ok, Draco," she finally said. "We'd better get back to work." Draco just nodded and got back into his 'attacker' position, a small look of hope upon his face.

The rest of the class continued without incident. As Luna was getting ready to leave, she felt a slight touch. "Does it still hurt?" Draco's gray eyes met her own as he gently rubbed the tender spot on her shoulder.

"It's feeling much better actually."

Draco scuffed a toe across the ground. "Listen Luna, would you like to go get a cup of coffee?"

She couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. It was weird to see him be the out-of-place one. She could have teased him relentlessly, but she simply said, "I would love to!"

The two quickly Apparated to Diagon Alley and hurried into the Leaky Cauldron. "Two coffees, Hannah," Draco ordered, as he pulled a seat out for Luna.

"So Draco, tell me. Why the sudden change of heart?" Luna looked up from the cup of coffee she was stirring sugar into slowly. Draco sat across from her, idly playing with his spoon. He looked up and took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've always felt like," he paused, searching for the right words, "like I should be nicer to you, like I have always been wrong, like I may even love you?" As the words left his lips, he blushed fiercely. "I need to go." Draco stood and started towards the door.

"Wait! Draco, please." Luna stood and took a step toward him, as he stopped, his back facing her. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not tell me while we were still in school?"

Draco looked around sheepishly before whispering, "I was afraid of what my father might do to me."

Luna's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry!" She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks but me from now on. Ok?"

Draco sniffed softly, and then gently placed a kiss in Luna's hair. "Thank you so much for understanding… and giving me a second chance." He smiled weakly before leading Luna back to the table where they spent the rest of the night talking and catching up on everything that had happened since the war ended.

* * *

**A/N: This is loosely based on a class I had to take for my new job working as a youth treatment assistant. Of course no one was actually hurt! **


End file.
